List of Star Carrier users
This is a list of known Mega Man Star Force 2 characters that have a Star Carrier and a Personal View. Main characters The five main characters. Their Personal View is unique compared with other characters in that it displays their Brother Bands and have a custom wallpaper. Geo Stelar's Link Power can go up to 400 (100 from each character) with his four game Brothers and 150 with real Brothers. Brothers Auto Brother is a character that has the opposite version of the game selected by the player (Zerker if playing as Ninja or Saurian, and Ninja/Saurian as Zerker) and will appear in Grizzly Peak to inform Geo that Loch Mess is located in Netopia. Except for Favorite Battle Cards and Link Power, the Auto Brother can be fully customized, including the handle, age, gender, and messages. The Auto Brother can see MegaMan without a Visualizer. The Auto Brother can be used to Tribe On in the form of the player's version, or use Double Tribe with the Auto Brother's version. When Vega reveals herself, the AutoBrother's Message changes to "We're with you, (Handle)!", it becomes "(Handle), you cleared the game!" after completing the game, and "(Handle), congratulations!" after defeating Le Mu Xa. Favorites update as story progresses by talking with Auto Brother. The Auto Brother's favorites vary, the list below being only an example. Event Brothers Two Brothers delivered in promotinal events for a limited time.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Form a Brother Band With MegaMan Himself. No Really.Nigoli's Rockman Series Blog They are of the Saurian version in Zerker X Ninja and Ninja in Zerker X Saurian. Other characters Other characters from the game have a simpler Personal View showing one of their Profile options instead of Brothers, and most have the same wallpaper with varying color, except for a few that change it to a Mega Man wallpaper. Like Luna, Bud, Zack, and Sonia, most of them have their Personal View visible above their head as a blue square. When the Personal View is red, it means something is troubling them, and Geo can choose to help them by looking into their Star Carrier. Not only will this make them happy, they may also give HP Memory, Battle Cards, Ability Waves, or Key Items as thanks. Echo Ridge Wilshire Hills Grizzly Peak Loch Mess Whazzap Notes *Although Hyde and Solo are seen using ancient Star Carriers, their Personal View (if those Star Carriers have one) aren't show in the game, and thus they aren't on the list. Also, it is mentioned that Hollow is the only Brother of Dr. Vega, so the two may have Star Carriers. *When Mu appears, the Link Power of most Star Carrier users goes down to 0. Known exceptions are the five main characters, Hope Stelar, Aaron Boreal, Claud Pincer, Bob Copper, Amy Gelande, Mr. Gelande, Kidd Gruff, and the Shaman. *The Star Carriers of Rich Dotcom and Pat Sprigs can only be seen after completing the game, so it is unknown if their Link Power is 0 due to the Mu events, as Rich has no friends and Pat appears to have no Brothers. *Ken Suther's Star Carrier can only be seen during the event he appears for the first time. References Category:Mega Man Star Force series characters Category:Game walkthroughs